The Folly of Predjudice
by sammiehollyfowl
Summary: 'Never judge a book by its cover' was something Dick Grayson learned to ignore on the streets of Gotham If you're dressed in a purple suit, you're going down and when Batman adds a new girl to the Team with no acceptable reason, Robin does all he can to get her OFF his team before she goes rogue but with a new Super Villain and his first crush ever, he and the Team just might fall.
1. New Girl

**The Folly of Prejudice**

**NOTE: **This is not a 'meme' or whatever lol but that is a silly word and there is an actual plot to this. Anyways, I write my serious fics as though they were episodes so no permanent additions to the team and I'm not adding a fictional me or anything. I came up with the idea while Teen Titans was still big but then I discovered Young Justice and decided it was COOL but I didn't like that Robin was ignored so often so I wrote this to see more of his character. :) OH check out Holy No More :)

OH! I also really like Zatana but since I wrote this before she appeared on the show, I am writing her out just so I won't have to deal with the jealousy and flame and whatnot lol :)

Enjoy :)

"Master Bruce has informed me that you and your little team will be taking the day off after school hours." Alfred looked in the rear view mirror back at the slick haired boy sitting irritably in the back of the Rolls Royce. Richard Grayson looked up from tinkering with his DS and sighed, a strand of pitch black hair escaping the clutches of his gel.

"Seriously?" Alfred frowned as Dick complained. "He hasn't given us a mission in over two weeks!"

"Perhaps you and your gang are simply so thorough that criminals have been far too afraid to cause any mission worthy mischief," the old butler suggested. Dick's rather chalant _pft, _however, proved he was unconvinced. "Well, I certainly would not want to go toe-to-toe, as it were, with you." Dick smiled despite his disappointment. Will you be walking home today or shall I pick you up?"

Dick turned off the Ds as they neared the school. "I'm not sure yet; I'll call."

Alfred sighed but grew concerned as a large man opened Dick's door as they drove through the student drop-off.

"Mr. Grayson," a rotund, pink man with a boyish face that Dick recognized as a counselor said. "The principal would like to see you before class."

"And you couldn't wait the thirty-six seconds it would have taken for me to exit the car?" After nodding to Alfred to signal the all clear, Dick grabbed his bag and followed the rather rude counselor to the principal's office.

Dick had only been in the principal's office once before. He smirked at the memory. _"I told you, I fell out of a tree." _Nobody seemed to want to believe that the massive black eye and welts on his back were simply from childhood games. Of course, it is pretty hard to hide marks left by Killer Croc.

"Mr. Grayson," the principal, Mr. Nodes said as Dick walked through the door. He noticed two chairs facing the large desk in the middle of the room behind which was a third chair in which Mr. Nodes now sat smiling.

"Am… I in-"

Nodes waved his arms and laughed, "No, no, no." He motioned to the chair directly in front of Dick. Dick frowned as he realized the chair was occupied; shouldn't his Robin senses have tingled or something?

The occupant of the chair then stood and faced Dick, causing all the moisture in his mouth to completely dry.

"As our most notable Honors student freshmen, I would like you to be the student lesion to one of our newest members." Nodes said. "Ashley Suriah, meet Richard Grayson, he will help you adjust."

Dick managed a smile but all suave and nonchalant words; in fact all words in general, ran from his mind faster than hair runs from Lex Luthor. He suddenly became concerned; no other girl had managed to affect him so. But her- those deep forest green eyes and sleek raven hair that ran to her waist and porcelain pale skin that only accentuated her dark hair and cat- like angular face- he was struck. Not with attraction, he coughed, no - he was simply impressed at how she managed to evade the freshmen curse of acne and greasy hair.

She smiled and Dick swallowed as she spoke, "Cool."

Dick knew he should've said something but all he could force out was, "Uh, yeah."

"How are you supposed to read this?" Ashley flipped the school's schematics four times as Dick chuckled.

"Here, let me see." With a smirk and a huff, Ashley handed the papers to Dick. He smiled and flipped the papers over and pointing to them and then down the hall, said, "Lockers are numbered according to whatever floor they are on- so 1-100 is on this floor: odds to the left, evens to the right."

Ashley pouted and snatched the papers back playfully saying, "I would've figured that out." She looked at a fourth paper that read out her locker number and her classes for the semester. "'Locker 203'", she looked at Dick, who was smiling, "What are you smiling at?" The freshmen boy blushed, looking away to hide his embarrassment. _Embarrassment? Why am I embarrassed?_ _She's just a girl- Like Artemis or M'gann… right?_

"Nothing."

"So," Ashley said, unawares, to Dick's relief, to his reddened hue. "Where is your locker?"

"His locker is 306." A tall and beautiful red head said, walking towards them. She was wearing powder blue high heels; she knew how to walk in heels.

"Hey Barbara," Dick grinned as Barbara Gordon stopped and placed her hands on her hips, evidentially waiting for something. Dick caught on saying, "Oh! Barbara, this is Ashley. Ashley, Barbara."

"Hi, I'm new. Richard was just helping me out as my-" She turned to Dick, "what did he say, 'student-lesion'?" She held out her hand and smiled, "Nice to meet you." Though the commissioner's daughter returned the simple gesture, the animosity was nearly palpable as Dick again reddened.

He smiled, there was something pleasing about how Ashley had said his name. He said, "My friends can call me Dick."

Barbara's eyebrows rose but she said nothing. "So we're friends now?" Ashley asked smiling a slightly.

Dick grinned and rubbed the back of his neck as was his habit whenever he was unsure or embarrassed. "Well, that would be nice." Barbara huffed and crossed her arms.

"Good," Ashley replied, paying little attention to the red headed girl. "Call me Ash." Just as Dick began to redden once again, the bell rang signaling the beginning of class. Ash looked at her schedule. "I have physics first."

"Go down that hall and take your first left, good luck." Dick gave Ash the rock sign as she followed his directions. He turned to Barbara and said, "I think she'll make a lot of friends, don't you?"

She frowned, knowing her friend all too well. "I think you couldn't have been anymore transparent, _Boy Wonder_. You've known her a grand total of twenty minutes and _already _you have a huge crush on her!"

Dick's dark brows knitted together in a furrowed defiance. "I do not have a crush on her, she's just nice is all."

Barbara's brow rose again and this time she smirked knowingly, "Well then, you must have the Ashley-flu, because you just got redder and redder every time she looked at you," she waved her hands at Dick's protests. "Whatever Dick, let's just go before we're late to English."

_Transparent? _ Was he really that obvious? _No, because then there would have to be something for me to be obvious about- which there isn't._ Dick had only just met the girl and Richard Grayson was no Wally West. He grinned, if Wally thought Dick had a crush on a girl, there would be no end to the humiliating and ridiculous girl-advice; none of which would actually work.

Dick sighed. It was the last class of the day and coincidentally the only class, Dick noticed, that Ash had as well. It surprised him at first to see her, given that he was the only freshmen in the junior-level math class but as she answered every question the teacher asked her correctly, Dick went from surprised to impressed.

"Pst," Dick looked around to find the source of the noise. The teacher had assigned group work and the class had started to talk loudly.

"Yeah?" Ash responded to the call from the boy behind her. James 'Pitbull' Mason; one of the only seniors in the junior math class.

"You into heroes, baby? 'Cause I can be your Superman." James grinned and flexed his beefy biceps. Dick unconsciously clenched his fist.

Ash blinked, then said, "What was that? Was that supposed to be a pick-up line? Because I will tell you right now, I am _so _not whelmed."

Dick felt his heart skip a beat- _Okay, so maybe I have a crush now._ James frowned and seeing his chances with the new girl crushed, turned back around. Tanya, a black girl from Florida, looked at Ash and started to laugh. Ash blushed at the sudden attention and Dick decided that he liked the way the color brightened her eyes. Feeling thoroughly non-Robin like at the thought of the brightness of a girl's eyes, Dick himself reddened and turned back to his work.

"Girl, that was nice," Tanya congratulated. "Though I wouldn't mind it if THE Superman spoke to me like that."

Dick heard Ash laugh. "I'm not really interested in the whole alien scene."

"No heroes for you then?" Tanya asked.

"Oh, I don't know- what about Batman?" Dick's head snapped back at Ash.

Tanya waved her hands, "Please, brutha' runs around at night with a kid in tights."

Ash laughed, "But the Dynamic Duo is way more impressive than Superman or Superboy." Tanya put her hand to her chest at the thought of Superboy. "It's one thing to be an alien born with super powers but it's just so much more impressive to kick just as much bad guy butt based on practiced skill and smarts alone."

Dick couldn't help but grin stupidly and he found himself suppressing the urge to whip out a bird-a-rang from his blazer pocket. Tanya was less than convinced.

"So, given the choice between Superboy and Robin, who would you go to prom with?"

Dick swallowed whatever moisture was left in his mouth.

"Oh, Boy Wonder, any day."

"Shoot girl, you crazy." Tanya smiled.

"Not to mention Robin has a pretty sweet cape." Dick added, earning the attention from the ladies.

Tanya cocked an eyebrow, "I always knew that Circus Boy would prefer a guy in tights."

Dick winked, "You know it!" The bell rang and Dick gathered his things. Ash had already made it out of the school by the time Dick had his belongings and had managed to rip his tie off. _Oh how I hate wearing ties! _

"Dick! Where are you going!" Barbara screamed after him as he ran across the courtyard.

"Hey, Ash! Wait up!" Dick called, waving his arm in the air. Ash turned around, surprised by the boy running manically towards her.

His greased-back hair had fallen down his face as he came up to her. "May I walk you home?" Dick asked a lot smoother than he felt. He hadn't even known her a full day and already he felt different around her. He felt self-conscious and comfortable at the same time. However he felt, Dick suddenly realized that asking a girl if she wanted to be walked home the first day of meeting her may have been a bit quick. He blushed for what must have been the hundredth time that day and rubbing the back of his neck said, "If you have any questions about school or anything." He frowned as he heard how lame he sounded then grinned stupidly hoping he didn't seem as stupid as he felt. _Holy epic fail, Robin._

Ash smiled, "Alright, sure."

"I can carry your things…" Dick offered, excited.

"Oh- um, okay. Thanks."

Dick took her books and, as they began to walk, took out his phone triumphantly and texted Alfie that he would be a little late home.

"So, what was that girl talking about with you?" Ash asked Dick as they crossed the street after they had finished discussing their classes.

Dick chuckled, "Tanya? We only joke with each other. I don't actually like guys!" He added quickly.

Ash rolled her green eyes, "No, I meant about the whole 'circus kid' thing."

"Oh," Dick looked to the ground, his stomach suddenly taut. "I was in the circus. Haley's International Circus!" He said, trying to alleviate the awkwardness he knew would come nest with a grand wave of his arm in a ring-master fashion.

Ash blinked, "Really? What did you do?"

"Ever heard of the 'Flying Graysons'?" He asked smiling, she shook her head. "You haven't? Well then you've never known true entertainment!" He laughed but it was a hollow laugh. Dick was good at being positive- even if it was forced. "We were star trapeze artists- me and my family."

"That's incredible! Why did you stop?" Ash asked and there was the awkwardness.

Dick sighed and kept his eyes on the ground but tried not to sound too sad as he explained, "My parents were… murdered. Some punk thought he could have anything he wanted and well… But then Bruce Wayne took me in - he was there when it happened - saved me from the foster system I guess."

There was silence though it wasn't totally uncomfortable. Most people in Gotham knew the story; it had been televised for weeks that Gotham's playboy King Wayne had taken in the charity case circus boy. Dick never really had to explain it to anyone. But Ashley wasn't from Gotham.

It was Ash who broke the silence, "My parents were killed two years ago. I've been living with my aunt since." She also watched the ground.

"I'm sorry," Dick said even though he knew personally that those words never really helped. He went to hold her hand, but didn't.

Ash suddenly smiled. "So who's your favorite superhero?"

Dick smirked and held up his fist, making a 'think, think, think' motion. "It's totally between the Green Lantern and Batman."

"There are so many Green Lanterns though! It gets old after a while." Dick almost laughed out loud at the thought of Hal hearing that.

"And you?" Dick asked.

"I don't know, but my aunt has a thing for Batman." She laughed. "The Flash makes me laugh."

Dick grinned; talking to Ashley was so different compared to talking with anyone on the Team or anyone else for that matter. She seemed so unaffected and light-hearted it almost made him feel as dark and dreary as Bruce. Dick suddenly looked around, noticing clearly their surroundings.

"You live here?" He asked looking around at the rough neighborhood. Some houses were abandoned altogether and Dick had a feeling that Robin was very familiar with this part of town. Dick blushed as he realized what he had said as Ash frowned. _Not everyone is adopted by billionaires, Dick_, he berated himself.

"Well, you're not the only one who is indebted to the great Bruce Wayne. His scholarship program is the only way I could have gone to Gotham Academy."

Dick frowned at his own insensitivity, but the moment to apologize had gone as they neared a nicer looking house and stopped.

"Number 364. My place." Ash said turning her back to the house and looking at him. "I'll take my things back now, thanks." Ash took her books, gently brushing Dick's fingers. He smiled. "Well, thanks for walking me home." Not that the situation was one that was genuinely awkward, but Dick felt incredibly awkward. _What do you do after you walk a girl home?_

Ash smiled, "You should probably leave. My aunt might think you're my boyfriend or something and she's a little over-protective sometimes." She grinned.

"Yeah, and we wouldn't want that!" Dick said chuckling then paused. "Not that I don't want to be your boyfriend!" _Crud._ "Not that I do!" _Double crud._

Ash laughed as Dick smacked his palm to his face. "It's okay, Dick. I'll see you tomorrow." She waved goodbye and walked inside. Dick exhaled heavily and grinning madly, made his way home.

Inside, Ash watched the boy until he was out of sight.

"Is that you, Ash?"

"Yes, Aunt Selina." She called back.

"How was your first day? Did you make any new friends?" Ash smirked at her aunt's attempts at being motherly. But she smiled and turned from the window and replied, "At least one."

HA! Cheesy, I know. But never fear! There will be action :)


	2. Alakabra

"Master Bruce, would you care to make the catering selection for next month's fundraiser?" Alfred asked as Batman exited the Batmobile. He took off his cowl and frowned at his impatient butler.

"You couldn't have waited the thirty-six seconds it would have taken me to get out of the car, at least?" Bruce asked, mock annoyed.

"Incredible," Alfred rolled his eyes.

"What is?"

"Nothing, sir. Are you going to-"

"Yes, yes- just give me a moment to breathe Alfred."

"Oh, I was unaware that The Great Batman required breaks." Alfred commented dryly.

"Where's Dick?" Bruce questioned, ignoring Alfred as he removed his belt and cape.

"Actually, sir, I haven't the foggiest. He sent me a message some time ago saying that he would be walking home and that he would be late."

"And you didn't track his GPS?" Bruce inquired accusingly.

"To be honest sir, he is a thirteen year old boy with a childhood so bizarre, it might rival the Joker's. Forgive me if I don't necessarily _want_ to know where he is in his free time." Alfred replied as he left the Batcave. Bruce rolled his dark eyes and removed his uniform.

Dick sat in the kitchen playing with a spoon absent-mindedly. _Okay, so I like a girl. Holy crud. I like a girl? This is ridiculous- Robin doesn't like girls, he… he kicks butt and saves the day and…_

_ Gets the girl?_

_ Right, if that was the formula then why is the Dark Knight so single all the time?_

_ I barely even know her._

_ But you want to know more._

_ I've never really even liked a girl before._

_ That's only because you never had the time._

_ True. _Dick sighed, "Alright, now I'm just arguing with myself."

"Sulking in the kitchen and talking to yourself; I am happy you're one of the good guys, Master Dick." Alfred commented as he placed several of the serving trays in the sink.

"Hey, Alfie." Dick said, still playing with the spoon. Footsteps and an annoying beeping noise suddenly filled the stairs leading down to the kitchen and the two looked up as moments later, Bruce appeared with a small tracking device in hand.

"He's down-" Bruce looked up to see his butler and ward staring at him.

"Simply incredible," the old butler rolled his eyes and left the kitchen.

Bruce hid the GPS tracker in his pocket but his ward didn't seem to care as he just turned back to the incredibly interesting spoon on the counter.

"I'm going out soon, I just came home to check up on you and Alfred. You want to go on patrol with me tonight?" Bruce asked with a ghost of a half smile; Dick loved patrolling as Batman and Robin.

The billionaire frowned at his protégé's half-hearted response. "I'm not sure I'll be any good tonight- my head's not all in it right now." Dick sighed, _why is this affecting me so much? Wally doesn't go all crazy like this and he has crushes on everything that moves! But then again, he's used to it. I've never even thought of a girl like this before- this feeling is so… alien._

"Dick?" Bruce asked, concerned but still holding that famous poker face. It wasn't like Robin to miss out on some action, even if it was just flipping from roof to roof.

Dick's blue eyes found Bruce's dark ones as he sighed again. HE knew Bruce had just asked if there was anything wrong. "Yes, no…" He looked away, embarrassed. "I don't know." He glanced back up at Bruce and felt stupid for what he was about to ask. "What do you do when… you know… you _like_a girl but-"

There was silence and Dick looked around to see the kitchen was empty. "Okay," he said to himself. "_Not_ a conversation to have with the Dark Knight."

The klaxons were blaring; guard dogs were howling just a corner away. This was what she lived for- that thrill. She grinned. "Time to go," Kitten said. She glared through her mask at the prisoner in her hands, "I'll see you in your nightmares." She slashed the side of the prisoner's face with the razor-sharp claws built into her gloves.

Kitten grinned as she raced across the rooftops, though her mission had been far from a success. The fresh night air pulled at her long plait and forced her eyes wide open in a rush of adrenaline. Catwoman had been right, this was the ultimate thrill. That is, of course, until one runs head long into a solid shadow.

"Umph!" Kitten was thrown back but positioned herself in the air so as to land on her booted feet. _Crud,_ her eyes went wide, this time from fear. _Batman. _

"Find who you were looking for?" The Dark Knight asked coolly. _He was waiting for me ,_Kitten thought, panicked.

"What, a girl can't just take an evening walk nowadays?" Kitten said, trying to smirk but she knew her comeback was lame. _I really need to work on my one-liners._

Batman's masked eyes narrowed menacingly, his silence crushing any sense of self-confidence that she might have had.

Kitten frowned and assumed a defensive stance. She knew she couldn't fight him but she could at least try to act tough. "Who says I'm looking for anyone?"

"You just broke into, and then out of, Gotham City Prison. This is your third break-in in two weeks. So either you're looking for someone or you just _really_ want my attention."

_How does the joker do it?_ Kitten thought, _this man is terrifying. _She hoped she looked stronger than she felt as she asked, "How do you-"

"Cameras." Batman gave a condescending half-smile and Kitten couldn't help but let out a small huff at her rookie mistake. Batman went on, "Two weeks ago, you broke into Wayne Tech and stole technology used to hack into computers. Ten days ago, you used that technology to hack the police computer files after breaking into the Gotham Police Department." He glared.

"Look, I know what it would look like from your point of view, but I am not a criminal. I didn't hurt anyone- you know, innocent." She shrugged.

"Innocent?"

"The man back at the prison- he wouldn't tell me what I wanted to know. I left him a nice parting present." She flexed her claws.

"What's you plan?" Batman asked, ignoring the immature show-boating.

"Justice," Kitten replied simply.

"Performing criminal activities isn't always the smartest way to go about in achieving what is right." Batman informed her. She frowned.

"Weren't _you_ labeled a criminal when you first started out?"  
Batman's lips thinned. "So you want justice, but you act like a criminal- you're not exactly helping your cause by copying Catwoman either."

"I'm no copy-cat. The name's Kitten- I'm her protégé." She smiled proudly.

Batman's eyes narrowed suspiciously, "I see."

"So what are you going to do with me now?" Kitten asked, her heart pounding violently in her throat.

"Offer a trade."

Kitten attempted to hide her relieved surprise. "I'm listening."

"Your skill for our training and assistance in achieving your goal, whatever it may be, legally _and_ you stay on the right side of the law. I have enough to deal with without worrying about two catwomen."

Kitten folded her gloved arms across her chest, "And if I refuse your offer?"

"You're a criminal." The corner of Batman's lips curled up with slight amusement. "And I know for a fact that a certain Bruce Wayne does not approve of his tech being stolen."

"So I take it you want me on that new team of glorified side-kicks?"

Batman glared then said, "That depends on whether or not you can prove yourself good enough." Kitten's lips pursed. "Think you can handle it?"

"Oh, I can so handle it," Kitten smirked, feeling more at ease. _Finally,_ she thought. _This is my chance._

"We'll see." Batman replied and with one fluid movement, sent an object through the air. Kitten caught the beeper and studied it in the stars' light. "Keep it close. You'll be tested soon." With that the Dark Knight vanished off the roof and back into the shadows.

"Master Bruce," Alfred began.

"Yes, I know- I didn't pick a caterer," Bruce once again removed his cowl and equipment.

"As urgent as that may be, I was actually going to comment on my concern for the young Master," Alfred said as he took the utility belt and hung it up for Bruce.

"What's wrong with Dick?" Bruce asked.

"He seems- distracted sir. It was only an hour ago that I found him in his room listening to rather loud music and just laying on his bed. I quickly reminded the lad that it was a school night and he needed sleep but even then he seemed- un-Dick- like."  
Bruce sighed, "It's a girl, Alfred." His tone was so grim he could have been talking about lymphoma.

Alfred's brow shot up. "That's bizarrely normal, sir. What a pleasant change of pace," Alfred said dryly, picking up the Batsuit as Bruce change behind a divider.

"I just don't understand," Bruce said stepping out in sweats. "Isn't he too young to be asking for girl-advice?" Bruce shook his head, running his hand through his tangled mess of hair.

"Indeed, far too young for girls but just old enough to be a war veteran, flittering around the world in tights every evening and weekend saving the Earth and what have you."  
"Alfred, what do I do?"

"To be honest sir, you never burdened me with this realm of parenting- so determined were you in your journey. But I can say this, either you allow him to sort things out on his own and deal with the possible pain alone, or you try to help and hope you don't end up with a heart-broken Robin to mend."

Bruce sighed.

**Recognized: Robin B01.**

"Finally!" Kid Flash exclaimed. "Nice of you to join us_, Rob_!" Robin frowned atthe speedster.

"I'm sorry, I-"  
"It'll have to wait," Batman interrupted. Robin looked up to see the Dark Knight glaring down at him. He swallowed. Turning to the holographic screens, Batman pressed a button on his remote and summoned an image of a metal device with intricate details.

"Poseidon's Heart," Batman said.

Kaldur gasped, dismayed. "It has been stolen?"

Batman's frown deepened, "Yes. And we need you to get it back."

"Not to seem ignorant, but- what is it?" Connor asked.

Kaldur turned t the Team behind him and explained, "Poseidon's Heart is the most ancient of Atlantean technology. Legend has it that after the Great Cataclysm, when our land and people were sent to the bottom of the Ocean, Poseidon's Heart was what allowed my people to regain much of the knowledge lost to us - even our sorcery."

Batman took over the explanation with a dark voice, "In the wrong hands, there's no telling how much damage could be done."

"So… it's a book?" Wally surmised.

"Pft, yeah. A book that can go nuclear at any second," Robin added.

"Thankfully, we were able to track the unique signal the device is capable if emitting." The image on the screen changed to show a chain of islands. "Molokai, Hawaii."

"Sweet," Wally said, high-fiving Robin.

"Retrieve the device and bring it home safely," Batman ordered.

Kaldur nodded. As the Team departed, Batman grabbed Robin's shoulder. His masked eyes narrowed threateningly as the Boy Wonder looked up to meet them.

"We'll talk later," Batman assured. Robin nodded and once released, hurried to catch up with the others in the hanger bay.

In the bio-ship, Wally turned to Robin expectantly. "So," Wally started. "Is your tardiness going to remain a secret?"

Robin grinned, "I, uh…"

"Ha," the boys turned to the Archer who was smirking at them with crossed arms. "I can tell you why he was late just by the look on his face," Artemis teased. Robin blushed. "He was with a girl."

"A girl?" M'gann squealed excitedly.

"That's my boy," Wally leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed behind his head. Robin was very relieved that neither Connor nor Kaldur appeared to want to have any part in the conversation. He turned to Artemis.

"And here I thought Batman was the World's Greatest Detective."

The Archer shrugged, "A girl can just tell."

"We should meet her!" M'gann suggested.

Wally scoffed, "Yeah, right. The only way that _that _would be possible is if that mask was just an abnormal birthmark." M'gann frowned. "He can't introduce us to her without revealing his secret identity to us or without revealing his Robin-ness to her." Robin frowned. He had no idea why Batman wanted to keep Robin's identity a secret from his Team. Superman, Aquaman, The Flash and Martian Man-Hunter all knew what Bruce Wayne got up to in his spare time.

All three eyes were turned to Robin, he blushed. "Besides," Robin started as he rubbed the back of his neck. "She's not actually my, you know, girlfriend." Just saying the word out loud gave the Boy Wonder shivers.

Wally turned his chair to face Robin full-on. He pointed at the Caped Crusader and said, "So you can fight monsters and psychopaths everyday, but you can't ask a single girl out?"

"Well, it's not that I can't, It's just-" he paused. "How many girls have you asked out, Kid Mouth?" Kid Flash froze.

"We're not talking about me," he retorted all too quickly. The two didn't bother hiding their relief as their leader spoke.

"We're nearing Molokai. Switch to stealth and hook us up," Aqualad ordered and Robin was grateful to finally be getting down to some action. There was a familiar buzzing as psychic communication was established.

"Those lights there," Robin thought to the others as they came down closer to land. "They must be plugged up somewhere."  
A string of outside lights surrounded several tents which in turn surrounded a large fortress. As they came in closer, they saw each tent housed at most five guards, each armed to the teeth. Aqualad looked closer, "They may be heavily armed, but they appear almost bored. Let us take advantage of our enemies' laziness." He looked around then addressed M'gann. "Miss Martian, drop us off over there." He pointed and sent a mental image of a break in the row of tents right by the fortress. Robin, Artemis, Miss Martian, Kid Flash and Aqualad each landed deftly in the bushes. Superboy, crushed the bushes.

"I sense fifty-five guards outside," Miss Marian informed. "Five on the roof."

"Kid Flash, we cannot risk one summoning the rest. Think you can take their radios without them noticing?"

"You betch'ya," with that Kid Flash was gone.

"Robin?" Artemis asked as the Boy Wonder searched the ground intently.

"Got it!" Robin exclaimed as he held out the extension cord that the lights were plugged into. Running his hands down the cord, Robin found the outlet and snickered. "Suckers."

Robin hooked up his system to the outlet and moments later a holographic image appeared from his sleeve showing the fortress's schematics.

"Whoa," Robin thought.

"What is it?" Kid Flash asked, returning with dozens of radios.

"This is state of the art stuff! I got the blueprints, but I'm not sure about the security. I disabled the heat sensors but that's all I can do- at least from this end." Robin frowned apologetically.

"It'll have to do," Aqualad thought. He turned and pointed to the roof.

Robin looked at the holographic blueprints and nodded at their leader.

"Artemis," Aqualad pointed at the two guards on their side of the roof. "Take them out."

"On it," the Archer primed her bow and with a determined frown, released two dart arrows laced with a potent sleeping drug. "Down you go." The guards slumped to the shingles with a muffled _thud_.

Superboy was the first to reach the roof with one enormous bound. Miss Martian grabbed Kid Flash while Robin hoisted himself and Aqualad up on his bat-grapple. Artemis followed with her own grapple.

"Here," Robin pointed to a skylight a few feet away. Superboy raised his fists to knock through the glass but Robin held up his hands with wide eyes.

"No, wait!" He thought.

"What?" Superboy frowned.

"This place is full of sophisticated lasers, sensors and guards- do you _really _want to go around punching holes into everything?" Superboy frowned deeper.

"Robin, can you jam the alarm on this window?" Aqualad asked.

Robin didn't respond as he clicked away at his sleeve. "Done, but only for two minutes; this system is ridiculously advanced."

Artemis grabbed an arrow and slid it along the edge of the skylight until they heard a satisfying click. With the window opened, Robin again held up his hand then proceeded to throw down a small metal ball from his utility belt the emitted a supersonic pulse, revealing the hidden lasers briefly, then fully disabling them.

Aqualad nodded, signaling for the others to drop in. Once the Team were all inside, Artemis released the window and resealed it.

"This is a little confusing," Robin thought. "I'm getting two signals but one is stronger than the other." He looked to their leader.

Aqualad only took a moment to concoct a plan. "Robin, send me a link of the schematics continuously. You, Kid Flash and Artemis will check out the weaker signal. Superboy, Miss Martian and I will go to the other."

"Got it," Robin nodded.

They had landed on a carpeted hallway with dim lighting and a lingering smell of dust. Robin motioned left for his group and straight ahead for Aqualad's.

As they traversed the seemingly endless maze that was the Hawaiian mansion, Robin noticed a significant lack of internal security. Apart from the few locked doors that he had to jimmy open and the two floor lasers that covered a couple of hallways, there was nothing of major concern. With no real threat, Robin uncharacteristically allowed his mind to drift. They talked about Coldplay and One Republic on the way home from school; Robin smiled remembering how passionate Ash had been about the use of classical instruments in alternative music. He also gave a small smile at how he had never heard of those bands- being Robin really kept him in the dark on pop-culture.

"Wow," came kid Flash's telepathic voice, focusing Robin's attention back to the task at hand. "Someone really likes hunting." Robin's contingent came out into a tall room with hundreds of pelts, antlers and various stuffed beasts.

"It's only sport if you use a bow," Artemis commented.

"You would classify killing fluffy, innocent animals as sport," Kid Flash accused.

"What!" Artemis glared, "That's not what I meant!"

"Quiet," came Aqualad's calm command. The pair glared but no more thoughts were exchanged.

Robin frowned. The two signals were spreading further and further apart. The weaker of the two continued to lead them higher up the mansion while Robin sent Aqualad's contingent lower towards the basement and below sea level.

Sensing Robin's concerns, Miss Martian communicated, "I'm not sure that I like this." Nobody responded, but there was a feeling that all agreed.

"Hey, Rob, not that it isn't tempting to know your real name and everything, but if you don't stop thinking about a certain girl, I can't promise that your secret identity will remain much of a secret." Kid Flash smirked as his friend turned a deep red. Kid Flash already knew Robin's identity but he wasn't going to let his friend's carelessness reveal it to the rest of the team. Kid Flash's amusement, however, did not last long.

Hanging on the walls, perfectly dried to prevent decay, hung eye-less faces. Skins laced the walls as one might show off a butterfly collection. White, black and some that even seemed to be the faces of children adorned the hallway Robin and his team had turned down. The youths, though thoroughly sickened, proceeded down the end of the hall. Near the door, a tall man with bright red hair and glass eyes starred at them, a look of sheer fright painted across his face, stuffed and frozen there forever.

"Still think it's a sport?" Kid Flash asked Artemis seriously. She didn't reply, not trusting her stomach to hold in her lunch if she opened her mouth.

"Aqualad, be careful," Robin warned as he sent telepathic images to the others. Their discomfort was nearly palpable.

Artemis jimmy opened the door and the three young heroes headed through. Taking a left, Robin's contingent stopped abruptly. Before them stood a wall of shinning metal. No handle, no lock, simply a wall of metal. "I think we should've taken Supey," Kid Flash thought.

Below Robin, Artemis and Kid Flash, Aqualad's contingent pressed on. "Aqualad," came Artemis' voice. "We've hit a road block."

"But our signal is coming from directly behind it," Robin added.

"Do your best to get through," Aqualad ordered as he, Superboy and Miss Martian came to a door. "Robin, are you sure that we go forward?"

There was a pause, then, "Yeah, you shouldn't be too far now."

Aqualad nodded, "Let's go." The door opened out into a flight of old wooden stairs; the fourth flight they had to descend.

"It smells like rotting fish down here," Superboy grimaced.

"We are far below sea level," their leader commented as he ran his fingers through the slim on the walls. "I am amazed that the water pressure has not caved in all this." Miss Martian frowned, but Superboy touched her arm, sensing her discomfort and smiled.

At the end of the stairs, the heroes saw a faint blue light pulsing. "Robin, how are things your side?" Aqualad called as they neared the end of the stairs.

"I found some sort of hidden interface and hacked the secondary security field - it's a level four containment cell," Robin responded.

"In other words, we're bored out of our minds," Kid Flash added. "Ow!" Aqualad mentally felt Artemis punch the speedster in the arm.

"So either someone wants something up there kept in, or someone else kept out," Superboy surmised.

"Give me a minute to crunch some more numbers and we'll find out," Robin thought with a smirk.

The three heroes reached the bottom of the stairs which opened up into a large bubble-shaped room. Aqualad immediately found the source of the pulsing blue light and shuddered. In the center of the old and moldy stone chamber sat a laptop.

"Robin! It's a -"

"TRAP!" A loud, booming voice echoed throughout the chamber, rattling the ancient stone. But the voice wasn't only in the room, as the three clasped their hands to their heads in sudden pain. The voice shrieked through their very minds. Seconds later walls of thick metal fell from the ceiling, cutting Aqualad and the others off from the stairs. An obnoxious laugh filled the underwater room, followed by a blinding flash of white light.

"Well, well, well," smirked a tall and slender man as he stepped into view. The light dimmed then disappeared as though it had never been there at all, leaving the dome to the light of torches. The man grinned amused, "If it isn't the 'sidekicks'."

Superboy clenched his fists, "we're not sidekicks!" He lunged forward ready to knock the unknown man's block off.

"Superboy!" Aqualad called.

The enemy didn't move, but Superboy was inexplicably thrown back, hurtling towards the metal wall. He made contact with a resounding boom.

"Well, you're not too smart, either," laughed the man. The man stepped forward and bent his upper body to be level with Aqualad. "So, I trust you are here for Poseidon's Heart? Well, you followed the wrong trail. Amazing what you can do with technology nowadays," he said patting the laptop.

"You are mistaken, not all of us followed the wrong trail," Aqualad goaded.

"You are referring to the Boy Blunder and the others? Oh, don't worry. I have a _special_ treat for them," he grinned darkly.

Aqualad panicked, "Robin! Robin! Arte-"

"Robin, Robin! BLAH!" The enemy's voice again pounded in their heads, mocking the Atlantean's desperate calls. "They can't hear you, boy!" The man announced out loud. "Oh, but where are my manners? Here I am in your heads and you don't even know my name."

"We don't need to know your name to know you need to be clobbered!" Superboy yelled, but Miss Martian held him back.

"Charming," the man turned back to Aqualad. "My name is Alakabra, master telepath and soon… master sorcerer," he finished darkly.

A wave radiated from Miss Martian of pure telepathic energy. Alakabra grimaced as he stumbled back. Superboy smirked, "We have our own master telepath."

"So I've heard," Alakabra frowned. All four suddenly lost their balance as a series of explosions from above shook the bubble-room. "Well that's the last time that I hire local gunmen," Alakabra grumbled. He grinned and with a wave of his arm, a hole in the floor formed releasing a wave of rushing water into the room.

"Hate to leave so soon but I've got what I came for," he waved his hand again, this time his eyes glowed blue.

"He's using Atlantean sorcery!" Aqualad exclaimed in disbelief as the water that had rushed into the room now gathered together in a monstrous form of an ice mammoth. The hole closed, ceasing the flow of water just as the steel behind Aqualad exploded away revealing a thoroughly whelmed Boy Wonder, archer and speedster.

"What the heck is that!" Robin called just as the beast seemed to establish a consciousness, charging at Miss Martian and Superboy with a thunderous bellow.

"I can't control it! This is beyond my sorcery," Aqualad yelled, angry.

Superboy pulled Miss Martian out of the way of the stampeding water as the trunks pierced the walls. Water cascaded into the room upon impact.

Aqualad formed his water swords and slashed, unsuccessfully at the beast's legs. "It's solid." Artemis sent three bomb arrows at the water-mammoth's left tusk. The tusk shattered and fell to the floor now flooded with water. Artemis watched as the tusk, now detached from the creature, melted into lifeless water.

"Kid Flash, Robin: maneuver eight!" Aqualad ordered, slicing a tip off of the whipping trunk.

Gaining enough momentum, Kid Flash sped along the water's surface in circles around the mammoth. Robin aimed his bat-grapple and fired. Kid Flash caught the grapple and proceeded to speed, tying the four ice legs together. Artemis and Superboy bombarded the mammoth, disorientating it until tripped on the bat-grapple and with a mighty crash howl, splashed into the floor, becoming water once again.

More water flowed into the room as the crashing of the mammoth caused the floor to crumble into the ocean.

"GO!" Aqualad ordered desperately. The team ran up the long, narrow staircase as it was swallowed and dissolved by the wrathful waves.

As the team finally reached the top of the stairs, the walls caved in. The landing, connected to the main building, survived; almost a mile above the ocean that was once a basement.

"Artemis!" Aqualad cried as the archer lost her balance and fell to the dark water. Robin impulsively pushed his leader aside and swan dived after his fellow non-meta. Pulling out two grapples, Robin wrapped one around the blond and shot the other back up to the team. Kid Flash caught the grapple.

"Superboy!" The speedster grunted as the line went taut and pulled him forward. The clone grabbed his friend and the two pulled fiercely. It wasn't long after until the bird and green archer were pulled up to the stone floor both gasping for breath.

"Thanks… Bird… Boy…" Artemis breathed through gulps of the sea air. "I … owe… you…one."

Robin lay with his back on the floor, chest heaving. "N-O P-R-O-B-L-E-M," he laughed lightly as he spelled. Artemis smirked and punched his arm playfully. There was a collective sigh amongst the teenage team.

"So… what happened?" Kid Flash asked.

Aqualad grimaced and explained their encounter with Alakabra. "He must have somehow learned from the Heart and used his new Atlantean sorcery to swim away after summoning the mammoth. And we do not have the Heart!" Aqualad said with a scowl that would give the bat-glare a run for its billions.

"Actually," Robin chimed as he stood up. "I managed to hack the cell before we were ambushed. KF and Artemis beat up the bad guys while I snatched this," he walked to a closet nearby and pulled out Poseidon's Heart; its light providing a warm glow. "I thought I would stash it here before finding you."

Aqualad grinned, "Well done, my friends."

"There's some bad news, though," Robin started with a concentrated face. "It was hooked up to some sort of computer. This 'Alakabra' guy, whoever he is, seems to be a real techie. He had the Heart backwards engineered and e-mailed to another system. It auto-destructed the second I tried to hack the trail."  
"Well," M'gann started. "Atlantean technology is virtually impossible to recreate without the right materials."

"Most of which can only be found in Atlantis," Wally added.

"So, mission success?" Artemis grinned at Kaldur.

The Atlantean smiled and nodded, "Mission success."


End file.
